


Highschool Never Ends

by urmomxi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Gen, Other, TechnoBlade, dream - Freeform, dream team, george is a transfer student, georgenotfound - Freeform, no ones dating guys, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmomxi/pseuds/urmomxi
Summary: With stupidity of hormonal and crazy teenagers, George, Dream, and Sapnap make their way through the highschool halls with friends. They go through life with a herd boys all with one goal, get laid.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“Yo, Dream,” the sleepy boy had heard a voice, but decided to ignore it.

.

.

.

”Dream!” 

Dream’s eyes snapped open, “what Sap?” 

“There’s an exchange student coming from England, cool right?” Sapnap leaned backwards in his chair and smiled, “it could be a girl.” 

Dream chuckled at Sap’s statement, ”What’s so interesting about a British girl? Same as the girls here, but just says crumpets.” 

“She would be from another country! I want to be the first guy to show her around.” Sapnap’s eyes glimmered at the thought.

“Dream, Sapnap!” 

Both boys’ heads snapped to the left as they heard the footsteps of their english teacher.

”Quiet down, this is the first warning.”

”Sorry ma’am,” Dream called, but the woman was already back at her desk.

The lankier boy sunk into his chair, the perfect mood had been ruined by the teacher. He pulled the two straps on his headwear and sighed.

Other from sapnap, Dream really didn’t care about a new student. He already knew that he’d be expected to show the kid around. 

_Really should’ve picked a better place, dude._

_________________________________  
  


Dream laid on his bed and scrolled through his phone. He sighed and tapped on Snapchat.

_Dreamwastaken: Simp_

_Snapmap: How am I a simp? It’s just a girl i want to show around school._

_Dreamwastaken: who you haven’t met yet_

_Snapmap: fuck off dude_

_Snapmap: and i am quite offended_

_Dreamwastaken: yeah yeah_

_Snapmap: How was practice, heard ya got rammed in the head_

Sap was right, playing football is fun and all until a guy rams you in the head with his foot. Dream was good at football and a great size for it, but his ego got in the way sometimes. 

_Dreamwastaken: if ur about to make a “thats why i’m so dumb” joke about me it’s not going to work_

_Snapmap: damn._

_*dreamwastaken sent attachment photo*_

_Dreamwastaken: just a bruise_

_Snapmap: whatever, i heard the new girl’s coming tomorrow_

_Dreamwastaken: it could be a boy you know right?_

_Snapmap: don’t rain on my parade dream_

Dream giggled at the stupid message and turned over in his bed.

_Dreamwastaken: Ima just go to bed, plus don’t ya need energy to show around the “British girl” tomorrow?_

_Snapmap: Not wrong there, but i guess i’ll sleep too._

_Snapmap: night bro_

_Dreamwastaken: night_

The tall man pulled up his blanket, put on a twitch stream, and drifted to sleep.


	2. Exchange Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new student of the day, George gets all the attention from Sapnap and Dream. A friendship is born.

Dream groaned with every step up the steep hill. Walking to and from school every day sucked, especially after practices. His parents went to work early and got home late, so drives were practically impossible. 

In a few minutes Dream arrived to school, the clock read 7:24 am, but he was quite sure he made it earlier.

”Hey, Dream!” A boy in a dark and red rimmed hoodie stepped out from the shade, he was next to Sapnap. 

“What’s up Bad?” Dream slightly smiled and walked over to both boys. 

“I’m pretty sure the new kid is a guy, or they just have short hair and no feminine features,” Bad chuckled at himself before starting again, “must be a bummer for lil’ old Sapnap here.” 

“Calling me out may make you feel better, but my heart is still broken,” Sap held his heart dramatically, “curse this world!”

Dream rolled his eyes in a laughing fit, then turned to Sapnap, “You can just befriend ‘em anyways.” 

“That’s true, but a date would’ve been nice.” 

Bad chuckled and pulled out his phone, “Hey Dream, i've got a meeting right now and the kid is nice and since your popular would you mind-“ 

“Yes I’ll show ‘em around,” The taller boy smiled, “but Bad, are you gonna tell me his name first or will it be a mystery?”

Bad looked up at Dream and back down to his phone.

“George, so when you go looking for him just call his name. Also, meet him at the front desk,” he clasped his hands together as if he were praying, “thank you so much! I’ll pay you back!” 

And with that, Badboyhalo ran off into the school. Bad was the vice president of the student council, and his duties always got in the way. Whether following the president, Skeppy, around or actually helping the students. 

“Hey Sapnap-“ Dream turned to the man next to him.

“No, I will not go with you.”

“Please! I’m not going alone with some random kid from England, and it’s an excuse to get out of class.” Dream got on his knees and pleaded; the best way to guilt trip his friend with embarrassment of other students staring. 

“Fine, but get your ass off the floor, you’re embarrassing yourself!” 

Both students grabbed their bags and walked to the door of school.

.

.

.

Dream pushed open the door to the main office. He let Sapnap in and shut it behind him.

“I assume you boys are here for George?” The guidance counselor popped out from the corner of the room with a smile.

“Yep!” Sap waved to the counselor.

“George, your guides are here for you!”

A shorter man with brown hair walked out of a small room. He wore a blue shirt, jeans, and had sunglasses in his pocket. 

Dream stepped in front of Sapnap and grinned, “I’m Clay, but you can call me Dream.”

“And i’m Sapnap!” Sapnap pushed Dream to the side, “I am very reliable. So much more than Dream-“

“I’m George. Thanks for offering to show me around.” George smiled and walked towards the door, right past the two other boys, “does this place have a vending machine? I’m starving!”

“Uh- well yeah, in the cafeteria. We can go there first!” Sapnap marched down the hallway with a bright smile

Dream stayed behind with George.

“So, do you miss England?” Dream shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his head.

“Depends on what aspect. I miss my family there, but i like the food here. So I could go either way.” George looked back at Dream.

“I like you already, dude.” Dream elbowed the shorter man. 

“I’m glad!” George elbowed the other back. 

“And this is the cafeteria, the vending machine is over there. Go get yourself a snack!” Sapnap draped his arm over George and led him to the machine.

George searched his pockets and came out blank. 

“Do any of you have 2 euros?” George scratched his neck and frowned. 

“I d-“

“2 dollars or something, right? Here,” Dream cut Sapnap off and handed George the money, “Keep the change.” 

“Thanks” As soon as George got his snack, the boys showed the other to his class. That left Sap and Dream by themselves.

“That went well, but you were hogging British boy’s attention.” Sapnap pouted and puffed his cheeks. 

“Not my fault I’m more interesting than you!” Dream chuckled and turned the corner to his algebra class, “Gotta go, have a good class.”

“Alright, see ya Dream!” 

Both boys parted ways. A successful morning was achieved. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i’m glad you are reading! If you have suggestions please comment them :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have no clue how long i’m going to make this series, also excuse my grammar. I’m a little stupid
> 
> Keep a reminder that i won’t be shipping these characters and will make them merely friends.


End file.
